


Family Time

by Lumelle



Series: Spare Parts [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the 4th of July and no villain attacks yet, which obviously means a family BBQ for the Avengers, because Steve's birthday has to be celebrated in style. Tommy, Kate and Noh-Varr have exciting news for everyone, but they're not the only ones.</p><p>Either way, this calls for a party. Now if only Tommy could stop being afraid of dropping a baby that hasn't even been born yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Time

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Steve! Also me. Clearly, this calls for a little ficlet with some of my favorite superheroes.

** 4th of July, 2020 **

There were, Tommy was sure, many potential reactions one might have to hearing that a very smart and potentially quite lethal woman was currently pregnant with the child of one of two fairly smart and definitely lethal men. Screams of terror, for one thing. Questioning her intelligence for another. Congratulations, perhaps, delivered with that very Tony undertone of "thank any applicable deity it's not me dealing with the mood swings of a very armed lady". If you were one of a very particular subset that consisted more or less solely of Clint Barton, there might even be threats to Tommy's manhood for his fifty percent share in the blame until Tommy was forced to point out the current predicament was the direct result of Kate rather enjoying said manhood and upsetting her might not be wise.

Even with all these clear and healthy alternatives, he really shouldn't have been surprised by what he got out of the man who decided Pietro Maximoff was an excellent choice for a brother-in-law and lived to tell the tale. 

"Well, damn. This calls for a party!"

"I thought this already was one?" Tommy quirked an eyebrow as he watched Bucky opening up a bottle of the horrid swill he called beer. Why anyone would drink it when they couldn't get drunk was beyond him, and he was speaking as someone with a metabolism that thought vodka was a refreshing palate cleanser. For the taste, both Bucky and Steve always claimed when they cracked one open, and Tommy was left wondering if getting frozen had killed their taste buds or if he was the odd one out here, if his sense of taste had been affected as well as his hearing. How his living faster would make things taste different, he didn't know, but stranger things had happened.

"Yes, well, but a more celebratory party." Bucky rolled his eyes, as though this was a perfectly sensible explanation. "4th of July comes every year, this kind of news isn't quite as common."

"You probably shouldn't say that around Steve." Wanda seemed amused at his antics, though, leaning against his shoulder. She wasn't a small woman, but she always seemed tiny next to Bucky, enough so that a tiny part of Tommy tried to protest, feeling protective. Sure, Wanda had magic and was more than capable of taking care of herself, even against reformed ex-Soviet assassin killing machines, but still, that was his mother cosying up to someone who had once tried to kill them all.

Er. The alternate version of the mother of his old self's previous incarnation. Close enough, though.

"Steve would understand." Bucky shrugged, seeming unconcerned. "He doesn't like all the attention about his birthday, anyway, and it's not like he can lecture me about not respecting the sacrifices of all the people who fought for this country. I like a good BBQ as much as the next guy, especially when Stark's picking up the bill, but you can't tell me this isn't a bigger deal."

"Children are born every day, dear. Several of them on most days, in fact." And yet, Wanda was beaming as she looked at Tommy. "Congratulations, Tommy. I'm sure you three will be great parents."

"I'm not equally convinced, but hey, I'm a fast learner. Also good enough reflexes that if I drop the thing I'll catch it before floor." At least he was reasonably sure he would. Shit. Maybe he should get some practice in? Or get one of those baby slings like Billy had had for Jonas? Those were basically just safety nets for babies, right?

"You will do great, Tommy." And somehow, when she said it, he could actually believe it. Had to be some practically-mother magic trick or something, except it couldn't be actual magic because Pepper could do it sometimes and she was as human as humans went. Maybe all maternal figures got some kind of an instruction leaflet of how to inspire confidence and shit like that, and his poor excuse of a birth mom had just ignored the whole thing? He should ask Kate some time, surely her copy would be arriving soon enough.

"Yeah, we already know you're great with kids. You really think Billy would let you babysit if you weren't?" Bucky motioned with his bottle over to where a familiar figure was smoothing down the hair of a bright green toddler. "Speaking of, you should probably go see your brother or he'll think you're neglecting him. Not a good thing to do when you've got important news to share."

"Billy already knows." Had known approximately two minutes after it had sunk in for Tommy, when he had called his brother and hyperventilated so badly on the phone Billy had teleported himself over to get him to calm down. "But, yeah, I should probably go talk to him." Everything else was under control, anyway. They had let their legal parents and associated hangers-on know all at once, before everyone else arrived for the party, and now they were just spreading the news around to everyone else. At the moment Noh-Varr was talking with Pietro so fast Tommy doubted anyone but him could understand them, while Kate was commiserating with Jane about some sort of pregnancy things that he could probably be forgiven for remaining ignorant about.

Right. Talking with Billy.

Jonas escaped his daddy's clutches just as Tommy came up to Billy, his hair already a mess before he was an arm's length away. Billy, on the other hand, looked as hopeless as ever, a bright grin on his face as he looked up at Tommy, adjusting his sunglasses against the sun's glare. It was an especially bright day, perfect for an outdoor party at the Tower, perfect enough Tommy almost suspected some sort of meddling on Billy's part. Or maybe Ororo's. Or could Thor also make good weather? Damn this family gave him a headache.

"Hi there." Billy straightened up from where he'd been crouching down. "Spreading the news, then?"

"Best do it now that everyone's here, we figured." Tommy shrugged. "Kate didn't want a big announcement, since that isn't supposed to be the point of this party, so we figured we'd tell people a few at a time. That way everyone can still run off if they want to congratulate each of us separately or whatever, but we're not taking over the whole thing."

"Seems fair enough." Billy grinned. "I'm really happy for you three, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, you said it already." Tommy ran a hand through his hair, his eyes flickering again toward Kate and Noh before returning to his brother. "Honestly, I've no idea what I'm going to do, but I figure it's kind of too late to turn back. The baby's coming, and with luck we might not entirely fuck it up."

"Believe me, I thought the same when we got Ju. And yet she's still alive and in one piece, even now that we have another one to chase after."

"Yeah, well, you and blondie are pretty much naturals at all this parenting shit. I didn't exactly have stellar examples of it, growing up." He glanced around at the rest of the team. Bucky had moved on to chat with Clint, no doubt sharing sniper feels or something, while Eli, Steve and Rhodes were engaged in the most patriotic chat to ever be had on July the 4th, seriously, the sight of this alone would probably have been enough to repel terrorist forces. Others were scattered here and there in twos and threes, talking and eating and having fun. This was all a rather sappy little family moment and it would have made him feel all sweet and fluffy if he hadn't already been quite immune to this whole feelings thing.

No, seriously, immune. Except for nausea and mood swings, clearly Kate had dumped those on him without any warning.

"Except you're great with kids. Both at the school and with Ororo and Ju and Jonas." Billy patted his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, really. You'll figure it out as you go."

"I damn well hope so." He gave Billy a slightly shaky smile. "Poor Katie. The kid's going to be either half-Kree or a mutant; she'll be the only normal one in the house."

"If you're the biological father, it'll probably be a while. Our family has a pretty straight record of no physical mutations and powers only manifesting in puberty." Billy chuckled. "How are you even going to tell until the kid shows some abilities one way or another? I mean, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but you and Noh don't exactly look terribly different."

"So Kate has a type, it happens." Even if it had been him who first brought Noh into the picture, and Billy knew that perfectly well. "Just so you know, you and Teddy are absolutely going to end up babysitting."

"Seems fair, considering all the times you've done the same for us."

"Also I want you to be my best man."

Billy blinked. "What?"

"You know, best man? Like I was at your wedding?" Surely Billy wasn't this thick.

"Yes, I'm aware of the concept. But I thought you weren't going to do that? What with the fear of commitment and, oh, there being three of you?" Billy frowned. "Don't tell me you're marrying Kate because of the kid or something and leaving Noh-Varr out of it?"

"What? No! Hell no, I wouldn't do something as stupid as that." Would never do it to Noh, even if it was only on paper. "Just… it's not going to be legal. Legally binding, that is. Well. Not on Earth, anyway."

"Right." Billy paused. "Where exactly would it be legally binding, then?"

"Uh." Tommy scratched the back of his head. Really, he shouldn't have been feeling this awkward about it, he was a grown man for fuck's sake. "The Kree Empire? At least the one Noh's from, that is."

"The Kree recognize poly marriages?" And of course Billy would sound more curious than anything.

"Well, yes, according to Noh, at least. There's no real limit to who the people are or how many there are of them, as long as they're all legally competent and willing to swear binding vows in front of a superior officer of the Kree imperial army. Not sure how the highest officer is supposed to get married. Suppose they'd have to get married before the last promotion, or maybe have a mirror? I don't know if that would work. Maybe Noh will know?"

"Tommy, you're rambling a bit." Right, because he hadn't noticed yet. "And where are you going to get a superior officer?"

"Where do you think?" Billy blinked, then followed Tommy's gaze to the side. Teddy was playing the part of a rather willing playground, with Ororo balancing on his shoulders and Jonas clinging to his legs. As Billy looked his way, he grinned and waved. "Teddy?"

"Apparently with the Kree, the ranks can be hereditary. And that counts even if they never did manage to drag him off for the Kree version of basic training. Since Teddy's dad was a captain or whatever, and Noh's only an ensign and Kate and I are civilians, as long as we say our vows in front of big and blond it's a valid marriage where Noh came from."

Billy nodded along, then froze. "Wait. You mean you're actually getting married?"

"Well, yeah. Figured we're stuck enough with each other as it is. And, well, we do have a baby on the way. Not that it's going to help with all the legal stuff here on Earth, but it's the principle of the thing." He paused, a long time for him, and probably long enough that even Billy noticed it. "I owe Kate at least that much commitment, after getting her into this mess."

Billy's smile was soft as he squeezed Tommy's shoulder. "Well, what do you know? I think you grew up while I wasn't watching." He seemed about to say something else, but then his eyes locked at something behind Tommy, and he frowned instead. Stepping past Tommy, he raised his voice to carry far. "Jubilation Anelle Stark! What have we told you about using your powers?"

"But Daaaad!" Ah, Tommy would have known that whine anywhere. Even after all these years it still sometimes worked on Billy, at least when the situation wasn't too serious. His niece was truly an artist of her craft, her eyes shining with wounded hope as Tommy twirled to watch the scene. "You said I could make fireworks!"

"Yes, with supervision and out of the way of everyone, not on your own when you please! You almost caught Grandma Pepper's dress on fire!" Billy's gaze softened as he reached his arms out to her. "Come on, Ju. You know you need to be careful about using your powers. Just like me, right?"

"Right." She pouted still, for a moment at least, before she broke down and rushed into his arms. At seven years old — seven years and three months, as she liked to remind Tommy — she was far from too big for Daddy hugs.

It was awfully cute, the two of them together. Really, Tommy could not be blamed for grinning as he watched Billy drawing her into a hug. Obviously Billy's reality warping was bleeding over, nothing more.

"You look happy."

Tommy glanced at Teddy, who was now relatively free of hangers-on, Jonas and Ororo having abandoned him probably in favor of food. Not that Tommy could blame them, there was plenty of good food available. "Better happy than pissing myself with nerves, I guess." He shrugged. "Oh, right, happy day after the anniversary. I'm assuming you both still remembered it?"

Teddy chuckled. "It's thankfully pretty easy to keep in mind. Helps to pick an easy date. Just a tip, you know."

Tommy found himself grinning. "So you heard, huh?"

"Noh asked if I'd be willing to help." Teddy gave a sheepish little shrug. "Not that there's apparently much I have to do except stand there and listen, but at least I can't mess it up."

"Nah, you'll obviously leave that to me." Tommy sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I hope we can just keep trying until I get it right."

"Well, to be fair, you can probably try the vows about a dozen times before Kate gets through hers." Teddy patted his shoulder, and really, what was with people and his shoulder today? Was this some secret "welcome to fatherhood" initiation? "I've got faith in you, though. You never mess up things when it's for those two."

"Not true. I just make sure to fix things very quickly when I do." Tommy shook his head. "I'd be even more nervous about this whole mess if I didn't know I'm literally faster than gravity in case I drop the poop machine." Still. Safety net.

"It's easier than you think. Also more difficult than you could ever imagine, but in different ways." Because that was so very reassuring. "Just don't expect it to be over right away. We're still pretty much out of our depth with Jonas sometimes."

"Well, to be fair, he's just about catching up to the age when you got Ju. And, well, there was the whole egg thing going on." Not that his nephew hadn't been the cutest egg ever before he finally decided to hatch, but, still. Egg. Billy had been constantly panicking over keeping the thing at the right temperature and whatnot. At the time Tommy had thought he was being overly worried. Right now, he had to resist the urge to check where Kate was, and at least their baby-to-be came already set up in ideal conditions for development.

"Yeah, we kind of had trouble dealing with that." Teddy gave a self-deprecating chuckle. "Let's hope we can do better this time around, hmm?"

Tommy was rather embarrassed to admit it actually took him a moment to catch on to that. When he did, he spun around to stare at his brother-in-law. "Do you mean…"

"I rather think he does, yes." Billy had turned to them now as well, grinning as he set Jubilation down on the ground, apparently satisfied she would not blow anything up with her pretty lights or cry herself sick for not being allowed to do so. "We're kind of trying for a third one." And, yeah, he was not going to ask for details on how exactly they went about that.

"So our kid will have a cousin his or her own age." Which… wasn't bad, really. Assuming the kids got along, anyway. "So, what? I'm having a kid, you're having a kid, I'm getting married, everything's going to be happy and fluffy and sickeningly sweet, and I'll eventually die of nausea from all this sweetness. That about sum it up?"

"More or less, yeah. With some fighting against superhuman threats every now and then, too." Teddy's grin was absolutely infectious. "Will that keep you from going stir crazy with the family life?"

"We'll just have to see, don't we?" But, really, he was pretty sure he would get used to it. Somehow. "You know, I think for once, Bucky was right."

Billy lifted his eyebrows. "Now why doesn't that sound good?"

"Oh, it's better than it seems." Finally, Tommy let himself grin properly. "He just decided this calls for a party." And would you look at that, pretty much the entire guest list was already present, food and drink included.

Tommy had never called himself a fortunate man, but he supposed he could make an exception just this once.


End file.
